Deception
by hitntr
Summary: Inuyasha tries to kill Kagome until Shippo is able to stop him. The next day Inuyasha claims it wasn't him- that he was off doing something else. Will Kagome ever be able to trust Inuyasha again and If it wasn't Inuyasha then who was it and why? complete!
1. And Now it Begins

Deception- Chapter 1- "And Now it Begins

Deception- Chapter 1- "And Now it Begins!"

"I am going back to my time and there is nothing you can do about it." Kagome yelled.

"No your not, we have to find the jewel." Inuyasha yelled back. "Naraku is getting stronger and we have to stop him soon."

Sango and Miroku sighed and walked off to leave the bickering two to fight.

"I am going, I will be back in three days." She told him.

"No."

"Fine I will make it four days." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"I said no."

"You are pushing five days." She warned him.

"Fine you can go back, but only for three days." Inuyasha said knowing he was defeated.

"Last time I checked I said four."

Inuyasha let of a low growl, "Fine but on the fourth day if you aren't back I am going to get you."

"That's great." Kagome said running off to the well. "I will be back soon." She yelled waving a hand to everyone.

"You always break down for her." Miroku whispered.

"I do not." Inuyasha said, "I just have to go do something. Might as well have her safe in her time while I go away for a few days."

"Wait, where are you going?" Sango asked.

"I need to ask something about Tetsuiga." Inuyasha said. "So I am going to Totosai's and as you guys know humans aren't able to go up there."

"How long should you be gone?"

"Well Kagome is coming in four days so I will be gone for two days…three days tops." Inuyasha told them.

"Alright." They all said in unison as Inuyasha ran off into the forest.

"What should we do now?" Shippo asked.

"I know what I am going to do." Miroku said as he started to walk off.

Sango grabbed Miroku's ear and dragged him with her "We wait for them to return." Sango said as they walked back to Kaede's hut.

Three days quickly passed and Kagome popped through the well. "Inuyasha will be glad to see me back early." She whispered as she propped her bag over the well and put her legs over the lip of the well.

As she started to walk toward the village she heard a small chuckle in the woods. She turned to see Inuyasha walking towards her. "Inuyasha, I am glad to see you. I came back early because I didn't realize today was going to be Saturday." Inuyasha said nothing but had an odd smile on his face, "Inuyasha aren't you glad to see me come here early." She said running up to him.

Inuyasha quickly hugged her while not saying anything. Kagome's eyes got bigger, 'what is he doing?' she wondered as she accepted this embrace. She slowly put her arms around him than asked, "What are you doing?"

Before she knew it she was on the ground rubbing her right arm, "Inuyasha." She whispered, "I thought you would be happy to see me."

"I have never been happy to see you, how long was it going to take for you to realize that. This whole time I have been around you, making you think I cared for you, it was all a lie. The only reason I kept you around is because you looked like Kikyo."

Kagome looked at him straight in the eyes before noticing a different look in his eyes, there was no caring Inuyasha but only a hardened half demon, the same look he gave her a year ago when she first met him. "Inuyasha, I know it isn't true." She whispered.

Inuyasha quickly picked her up by the arm and threw her into a tree. Kagome nearly fainted by the sudden smash against the tree but regained her composure while trying to regain the air that she lost.

"How long will it take you to get the hint, I don't want you around." Inuyasha said kneeling down to Kagome and picking her up by the neck until she was now fully off the ground.

Kagome was now scared, scared for her own life. What had gotten into Inuyasha to do this? "Fine Inuyasha if you want me to go, I will go back home." She managed to say.

"I don't think you caught on yet." He said throwing her into another tree.

Kagome tried to get up but she couldn't catch her breath. Finally she was able to stand and started to bolt for Kaede's village at least Sango and Miroku were there, they would know what was going on. However, she didn't get but only a few feet before Inuyasha came down on her from the sky and slashing her left arm. Kagome let out a scream as she fell to the ground in pain. "Inuyasha stop this at once." She yelled. Finally the thought came to mind, "Don't make me say it." She yelled to him.

"Go ahead, nothing will happen this time. There is nothing you can do to save yourself."

"Fine you leave me no choice. Inuyasha si…" before she could finish he had just cut into her side making her bleed faster. Finally after the initial shock she was able to say it, "Sit boy." She waited for the thud, "Nothing happened?"

Inuyasha stood in front of her merely laughing at her attempts to subdue him. "I told you that would have no affect on me."

"What? How is that possible?" She asked out loud as he chuckled at her. "I thought you said you wanted to be with me? You said you would always protect me. I thought you loved me?" she asked with tears starting to come down her face.

"Don't you understand yet? I love Kikyo."

"She is dead." Kagome told him. "All of us saw that. She died."

"No she is back again and she was able to take away the spell that the wretched old hag put on me." Inuyasha said. He then bent down over her as she tried to catch her breath. He gave her the most disgusting kiss. This was not the Inuyasha she knew, something was up but she felt nothing but disgust from him, she wanted nothing more than to vomit. His hand started to move around her slowly.

"Inuyasha, Kagome you both are back!" Shippo came out to them. Inuyasha stopped what he was doing to look over at Shippo.

"Stay away Shippo." Kagome yelled with tears pouring down her face.

Shippo went into the clearing to see Kagome's blood scattered all over the place and sure enough her blood was all over Inuyasha's nails. "Inuyasha how could you?" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha let out a laugh as he looked over at Shippo. "Want to find out?" he asked flexing his claws.

"Run Shippo, Inuyasha isn't acting normal." Kagome yelled.

"I am normal wench. It is all of you that are so stupid to realize the way I am feeling. Do you think I like being your little doggy all the time? Do you think I like being the one with my nose in the dirt smelling it as particles get up my nose? Why don't you sniff the dirt?" Inuyasha asked as he forced Kagome's face into the dirt. She let out a loud shriek as her face got cut up by the impact.

"Inuyasha you made me do this." Shippo yelled as he used his fox magic to get Inuyasha away from Kagome. Inuyasha at first went at Shippo throwing him into a tree. Shippo then came back at him "Spinning top." It hit him as Shippo ran to Kagome.

With that, Inuyasha smirked and ran into the woods, leaving Shippo alone with the wounded Kagome who could barely stand. "Shippo go get help." She shouted to him.

"I can't leave you alone, what if he comes back?"

"If you don't get help I will die." Kagome retorted and with that Shippo nodded and ran as fast as he could back to the village to get Sango and Miroku.

Kagome looked over at the spot where Inuyasha ran off to. 'What got into Inuyasha?' she wondered.

Off in the tree line, hidden in the shadows Inuyasha was staying and watching as a small whisper escaped his mouth, a rather demonic sounding whisper that said, "And now it begins." With that he ran off as fast as he could out of the area.

_**I don't know where this story came from but I have been on a role lately with somewhat odd stories so why not. I know this first chapter was a lil short but I hope they will get longer! What happened to Inuyasha to make him do that? Why did Kagome sense him being different? Will they ever be together again? Why am I asking you when I wrote the story?**_

_**Anyways please review for me, ask question, tell me what you want to see happen, tell me whether it was awesome, good, or bad! Of course you better give me a reason!! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Thrown Out of the Group

Deception- Chapter 1- "And Now it Begins

Deception- Chapter 2- "Thrown out of the Group"

When Sango and Miroku came running out to where Kagome was they were panicked. Shippo told them over and over again what he saw but no one would believe him. "It truly was Inuyasha." Shippo said.

"Are you sure he wasn't helping her?"

"He tried to hurt her by pushing her face into the dirt and when I entered the clearing Kagome told me to stay away."

"This doesn't sound good." Sango said as they finally got to the clearing.

Sure enough, there was enough blood scattered around the clearing to make it look like a battlefield. Close to the edge of the clearing was Kagome who was barely alive and taking deep heavy breaths. "Kagome." Sango yelled running up to her good friend. "Kagome hang in there, Kilala please transform so that we can put her on your back."

Kilala complied without a moments hesitation, once Kagome was on and secure Sango jumped on, "I will see you guys back at Kaede's." she said before Kilala flew off towards the hut.

Once there Sango rushed Kagome inside to Kaede who was already preparing for the worse from when Shippo came to them. "Put her over there." Kaede said pointing to a sheet that was neatly laid out on the floor.

"She lost a lot of blood." Sango told Kaede.

Kaede turned around to check over Kagome. "She is breathing really deeply." Kaede said. "We are going to have to give her some herbs to help with pain and to make her sleep then we will start to suture the cuts."

Kagome opened her eyes while Kaede was making her herbs, "Where is he?"

"Shippo is outside." Sango told her.

"No where is Inuyasha?"

"We don't know, he ran off."

"Please keep him away, please; he said he wants me gone. I…I will leave once I can walk."

"That doesn't sound like him." Kaede said as she mixed her herbs together than started to boil them down.

"No, but he said it to my face. He said he wants to be with Kikyo." Kagome whispered.

"That is impossible, my sister is gone, and you all saw it. Her soul is in peace now."

Kagome looked away. "Inuyasha said she is still around." Kagome started coughing.

"Why would he hurt you if he wanted you to go? It doesn't make sense." Sango told her.

"Nothing makes sense anymore." Kagome whispered.

"Take this." Kaede said, "It will help with the pain."

Kagome quickly took it; the pain was more than she could bear. "Please keep Inuyasha away." Were her last words before she felt sleepy and slowly drifted off into sleep as Kaede started to get the needle and thread Kagome had brought earlier from her time to suture her side and arm.

The next morning came slowly and Kagome was still passed out. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were asleep and Kaede was checking up on Kagome as she did every hour. As she checked up on her they heard a cheerful voice from outside. "Sorry I am late, it took longer than I expected…" He stopped short of his sentence when he opened the door to see Kagome lying on the floor with sutures in her arm. "What happened?" he asked.

Suddenly Miroku and Sango were in front of him in a fighting stance. Sango with her hirakotsu and Miroku with his staff, "We should be asking you that." Sango yelled at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what we are talking about." Miroku told him before bringing him down as Sango hog tied him. Before Inuyasha could break the rope, Miroku put his own seals on the rope.

"What is the meaning of this because if this is a joke, it isn't funny." Inuyasha yelled trying to break the rope.

"I have half a mind to kill you right now." Sango said as she punched him in the face. Miroku grabbed her quickly to stop her from killing the hanyou. "Let me go." She yelled struggling for a bit before giving in.

"What are you guys talking about? I told you I went to Totosai's place."

"Likely story." Sango spat at him.

"Sango calm yourself." Miroku told her. "Inuyasha do you truly not remember?"

"What is there to remember? I didn't leave Totosais until last night."

Kaede who was listening to the whole thing finally talked. "Do these wounds on Kagome not look familiar?"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, "They look like claw mar… you don't truly think I tried to kill her do you? You know me guys; you know I would never do that." He said struggling to break loose.

"That's not what Shippo and Kagome said. They are both afraid of you." Kaede told him while still tending to Kagome's bandages.

"I did nothing." He yelled.

They all looked at each other, he was rather persistent at saying he didn't do it. "We will give you a chance." Miroku told him.

"Thank you Miroku." Inuyasha said calmly. "Now let me go...please"

"No, we will keep you roped up as we go outside and decide how to deal with you." Miroku said as he got up and all of them followed leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

"I think he is telling the truth." Miroku whispered once outside.

"No, Kagome wouldn't lie about Inuyasha attacking her; she isn't that type of person." Sango retorted.

"Aye, I must side with Sango on this one, it seems rather odd that both Shippo and Kagome are saying the same thing." Kaede spoke up.

Before they could say anymore they heard a scream from inside the hut. All of them ran in to find Kagome out of her bed and huddled in the corner while Inuyasha was left tied up right where they left him. "Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Get away, I am sorry, I wont bother you again just go." Kagome yelled closing her eyes as if that would make Inuyasha disappear.

Sango ran to her friend, "It is okay Kagome, we are here and we won't let him hurt you." Sango said as she tried to calm her friend down.

Kagome quickly stopped trying to move as she held onto Sango crying more than any of them had ever seen. "What happened Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know what happened. Now go leave me alone." She yelled.

"Why would you tell me to leave you alone? I just got back."

Kagome seemed to refuse to talk to him now so Sango came in quickly, "She said that you told her that you are going back to Kikyo."

"That's impossible Kikyo is dead." Inuyasha told her.

"We aren't getting anywhere with this." Miroku finally spoke. They all looked over at him. "Inuyasha are you sure you were at Totosai's place the whole time?"

"Yeah, go ask him."

"What did you have to ask?"

"I didn't have to ask him anything, Myoga came to me the other day saying that he wanted to polish up Tetsuiga and make sure there aren't any scratches in it." Inuyasha told him.

"Doesn't that only take twenty minutes or so?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha had an irritated look on his face, "Yeah but it took him a day because of how long it had been since the last time he did it."

"Why did it take you four days if it only took him a day to polish it up? Then it should have been three days."

Inuyasha was annoyed, "Can't I take a vacation once and a while. I had to take a break from everything and I figured Kagome would be gone the whole time I was gone."

"Alright Inuyasha, We will let you go but you are to not set foot back into this hut or near the village." Miroku said as he cut the ropes around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood up and looked over at the cowering Kagome. "Can I just…"

"Go." Kagome yelled to him.

Inuyasha's ears went flat as he slunk out of the hut. He turned around at the door to say, "I don't know what happened but I hope in time you will forgive me."

Kagome let out a huge sigh of relief when Inuyasha left. Her still broken arm was now showing signs that it hurt as well as the broken leg that she didn't realize she had till that moment. "Kagome don't move, I will give ye something for the pain." Kaede said as she walked to get her herbs together.

"Kagome can you tell us exactly what happened?" Sango asked.

Kagome decided to lye back down as Kaede made the herbs. "Well I came back a day early as you guys know and Inuyasha attacked me." She said

"Anything more than that?" sango asked.

"No, not really, his aura did seem a little different, like it was mixed with something or it wasn't his. I still don't know to much about auras. Do you guys think he was possessed?"

"That could be." Miroku said thinking. "What would a demon get out of possessing Inuyasha though?"

"Tetsuiga?" Shippo answered.

"No, if a demon wanted that, they wouldn't go after Kagome." Miroku said.

"Maybe Inuyasha was sleep walking or sleep fighting." Shippo said. "Maybe he was reenacting his dream he was having." Kagome gasped at the thought of that.

"I doubt that. Well until we find a reason for what he did; we are going to have to keep him away." Miroku said.

Everyone agreed but they just had one question, what made him snap one day but then the next he forget the whole thing?

_**Alright, a second chapter done!! Tell me what you think! I always like reading what you guys have to say. So Inuyasha is now thrown out of the group and no one can decide why he acted that way. And Kagome is afraid of him dun dun duuuuuun. Now the story begins…**_

_**I was asked a question about when exactly this story takes place, well you can only know if you read the manga past the anime. It is when Kikyo is goes away and Inuyasha and her have this huge moment before she went away forever. I am not much of a Kikyo/Inuyasha lover in fact I hate that pairing but I must say I love that chapter, it is chapter 465-it is named Light. They actually kiss, it was so cute! I was actually mad though, in the manga, Inuyasha kisses Kikyo but never once does he kiss Kagome, what is wrong with that picture? Come to think of it, it is also after chapter 473- it is called tears of blood, which was a sweet little chapter too!! Definitely read the manga if you haven't yet!! Great question!**_

_**Anyways please review and if you have any questions about this story go ahead and ask! The only questions I wont answer are the question about what is going to happen P **_


	3. Getting Back In

Deception- Chapter 1- "And Now it Begins

Deception- Chapter 3- "Getting Back In"

Two days had passed; Inuyasha was on the outskirts of the village watching over his friends. He was going to die before he just left Kagome open for another attack. If it wasn't him then it had to be something or someone else. He looked down at the piece of metal he had Totosai forge. It had a small stone in it, Sota called it a diamond, he said that in Kagome's time, they give rings to the woman whom they like to show that they like to show other males that they were taken. Inuyasha had Totosai forge it for him to give to Kagome, the only problem was he couldn't tell anyone. There was no way he was going to ruin Kagome's surprise by telling someone about it. He used the whole having to polish up the Tetsuiga thing in order to be able to leave for a few days. Since the day they kicked Inuyasha out of the village, he had been killing any demon no matter how small that got near the village. He looked over to see Kagome walking out, for the first time since the attack, on crutches made out of wood into the dewy grass.

She looked so happy. Was she happy that she finally got to come out of the hut or was she happy that he was no longer there? He sighed as he put the ring back in his kimono. That would have to wait until they figured out what was going on.

Kagome loved the fresh air, she hadn't been out in almost two days and she was starting to get cabin fever from staying in the hut so long. "Kagome how are you doing?" Shippo yelled running up to her smiling.

"Much better now that I am out here." Kagome laughed at the young child. She then looked over to see Inuyasha walking her way. "Go away." She yelled.

"Get away Inuyasha, or I will have to hurt you." Shippo said running at him.

"Save me the heroics." Inuyasha said pushing the fox child out of the way. "Glad to see you doing better Kagome." He said soothingly while coming up to her.

"Yes, I am." She said backing up.

"Kagome that wasn't me, I really mean it." he said trying to gain her trust. "I don't even know what happened that day. Please can we talk about it?"

Kagome wanted to run, she wanted to get away from Inuyasha but there was a small part, about the size of her small toe, of her that wanted to hear him out. Darn that small toe… she stood frozen in place.

"Now can you tell me what happened?" Inuyasha asked. He stood a little ways back as to not come to close.

"Well, you attacked me when I came out of the well." She said to him with fear still evident in her voice.

She said she would be at his side no matter what, she said she would never leave him and yet here she was backing up from him. He sat down as to show that he meant no threat, he didn't know if humans thought that way but if it got her trust that was all he wanted. It pained him to see that the only person who accepted him the first time they met would back away from him over something he didn't do. "Anything else?" he finally asked.

"You went after Shippo." Kagome said looking away. "You attacked him before you ran off."

"Anything else?" Inuyasha asked he wanted to get all the facts. "You have to let me know if there was anything else."

"Well, uh, you" she didn't want to say it.

"Go on, I what?" he asked more worried now.

"You" she whispered something out.

"What was that?"

"You touched me." Kagome said looking away. "You kissed me and tried to…" she started to cry.

"I would never do that." Inuyasha yelled standing up. He went to console her only to be pushed away.

"Get away." She yelled.

"That's why you don't want me near you isn't it? You don't care that you were hurt physically." Inuyasha stated.

Miroku and Sango came rushing out, "I told you to not come back here Inuyasha until we figure this out." Miroku told him.

"I had to find out what happened that night." Inuyasha told him. "Please can I come back with you guys?" he asked.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other then at Kagome who just stood there not saying anything. "What do you think Kagome?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha went down on his knees, shoving his face into the dirt, trying to hold back the tears that would fall if he couldn't gain acceptance back into the group. "Please, I hate to say this and I will only say this once but I don't like being alone. I have found that it is boring. I want to be with you guys again. I feel nothing but disgrace after being pushed out of the only group that I ever fit in." he said looking down at the ground the whole time.

"Inuyasha." Sango whispered.

"I think ye should give him another chance." Kaede came out of the hut. "He is very sorry."

Kagome and everyone looked at her, "Yes, I suppose we can." Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha brightened up looking up at them, "Really you can forgive me?"

"Yes" they said in unison save Kagome.

"How about you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"I can forgive you…" Inuyasha smiled, "But that doesn't mean I am going to forget what you did." Kagome finished.

"I still say I didn't do it." Inuyasha told her. "Thank you guys for allowing me back." He said smiling.

Inuyasha was so excited he was back in the group, it was odd but he always thought he was a loner until they kicked him out. Then all he wanted was to get back in, to gain there acceptances.

"Inuyasha you will be watched the whole time by one of us though." Miroku said. "You can not be fully trusted just yet." Miroku knew the way dog demons thought, when Inuyasha said he felt nothing but disgrace when he was kicked out of the group that was his dog demon saying that. Inuyasha probably saw himself as the lead alpha of the group although unlike wolves where none of the other males are allowed to be with a female of the same group, Inuyasha saw it in himself to let Miroku be able to do whatever. Miroku could tell when he first met Inuyasha and he tried to get Kagome, Inuyasha saw her as…his. He wouldn't admit it but the way he always ran to her screams, the way he would start to convert completely to his dog side when Kouga came around, the way he was disgraced when he was kicked out. It all led to him thinking that he was the main male to keep his group together. Miroku could even tell how Inuyasha didn't leave the village; he could tell that Inuyasha was close by the last two days. "As well Kagome will always have someone with her so that you can't get away from our view."

"I think it will be unnecessary for me to have someone always with me." Kagome said to Miroku.

"No, this is what we will have to do in order to make sure we get no more incidents of the kind. Plus if both have a partner then if something happens, like Inuyasha attacks Kagome then we will know it wasn't really Inuyasha." Miroku told them.

"That's sounds fine with me, I have nothing to hide." Inuyasha said happily.

"Alright, we are going to take shifts watching after you two. I vote for me for following Kagome." Miroku said.

"No you aren't." everyone, including Inuyasha, yelled. Inuyasha quickly stood down though another trait as a dog demon; he was no longer the main male now. Now that he was accepted again, he couldn't make the rules. He had to listen to what the others said until he got his rightful place back where he was. For now Miroku was the top male.

"I will." Shippo said jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Miroku you can sit with Inuyasha on this shift." Sango said. "Kilala and I will relax. When the night hits, we will switch." She said.

Inuyasha grunted at the idea before walking towards the woods. "Go after him Miroku." Shippo said laughing.

Miroku let out a sigh knowing that his plan was somehow backfiring on him. He walked the way Inuyasha went. "Hold on, you know I have to come." He said sighing.

Miroku walked into the woods following a pouting Inuyasha. "You don't really have to follow me." Inuyasha mumbled out.

"We said we would watch both of you guys." Miroku said following him. "You know it is getting late we should go back." Miroku looked up at the setting sun.

"I have to ask you something first." Inuyasha said stopping at a rivers edge, looking down at the water.

"What could that possibly be?" Miroku asked sarcastically.

"Do you think I hurt Kagome? Do you think I could really do that?" he asked kicking a small pebble into the water.

Miroku thought about the question, "Well, it is hard to say no to that question when both Shippo and Kagome claim you did hurt her. I do find it odd that you claim that you never did anything like that when the two claim you did."

"So you think I did it?" he plopped down. "How can I get all of your trust back? I have to know what to do."

"Well you can start by not acting suspicious; you know when you come out here and tell me not to follow."

"Yeah but Kagome thinks I hurt her and that I…" he couldn't think of the rest of what she said.

"She thinks you what? She only told us that you attacked her and Shippo."

"Well she said that I…I mean the other Inuyasha touched her and kissed her and she was disgusted by that."

"She never told us that, now it is clearer why she is afraid of you." Miroku stated. "Many women don't like you doing that when they don't consent."

"You would know." Inuyasha said scoffing.

"I beg to differ" Miroku yelled. "I will have you know that every woman I ever think of touching I ask first."

Inuyasha let out a grunt, "Then what is Sango? You constantly grab her. Don't think we don't notice."

"It isn't like I am being discrete about it. Besides she is going to bear my children once Naraku is dead."

"I will believe that when it happens." Miroku was about to retort back when Inuyasha said, "I smell dinner lets get back." Inuyasha said trying to change their subjects all together.

They both walked back to the hut side by side. "You know I wouldn't hurt Kagome." Inuyasha quickly let out randomly.

"Yeah, I have heard you already." Miroku told him.

"No really, I wouldn't."

"I know." Miroku said as they entered the hut.

Kagome was trying to help everyone cook but was refused over and over again due to her arm and broken leg. "Please, I can do something. It isn't like I am paralyzed." Kagome begged.

"We had you try and cut carrots and you opened the wounds in your arm again." Sango said annoyed. "Why don't you sit down, we can finish the food."

"Kagome you should be sitting down." Inuyasha yelled running up to her.

"Don't you dare touch me." Kagome yelled as she slowly crept down to the ground.

Inuyasha winced away at her yells. He decided to sit at the other side of the room facing Kagome. The whole room went silent afraid to make a sound. The two where looking at each other, as if to expect the other to make the first move.

Sango finally decided to break the tension by saying, "Well food is ready."

"Great I am starving!" Shippo yelled grabbing a bowl and running to the pot.

Everyone got there bowl of food before Kagome spoke up, "Can someone grab me a bowl, it will be easier than me walking over to get it." she asked.

Inuyasha quickly got up before any of the others could and handed her his bowl. "I didn't eat out of it yet so it should be fine." He said smiling.

"Uh, thanks." Kagome stuttered taking the bowl before watching Inuyasha grab another bowl for himself. He appeared quite please with himself.

Inuyasha was proud of what he just did. That had to get some trust from her. "No problem." He said scooping some stew out for himself.

"So we should leave tomorrow back on our travels." Miroku started up the conversation.

"But what about Kagome's leg?" Shippo asked.

"She can ride on Kilala. We will take it slow for a while until her leg heals." Sango told them.

"Alright, I can do that." Kagome said happily eating her food.

"I don't want you to push yourself." Inuyasha said worriedly.

"You didn't worry about me earlier." Kagome mumbled under her breath while eating.

"What was that?" Inuyasha yelled standing up.

Kagome tried to back away although a wall refused to let her go to far. Miroku and Sango stood up.

Inuyasha finally realized what he did and quickly sat back down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He whispered looking ashamed. 'Good going, that's how you get her to trust you.' He thought. "I will be outside tonight." He whispered walking out.

"Should one of us go after him?" Sango asked.

"No, as long as we are with Kagome, he can't hurt her. I think he needs time to himself." Miroku said sitting down.

"Aye, I think he does need time to himself." Kaede said as they all got ready for bed.

"I didn't mean to let my attitude get the best of me." Inuyasha mumbled kicking a rock down a path. "I need to not yell at her. I need to take it easier if I am going to gain her trust." He said to himself standing at a tree.

He looked up at the stars. Tomorrow they will set out to find the shards. He decided tonight he will get as much sleep as he could for tomorrow. He jumped into a tree and quickly fell asleep.

_**Alright, another chapter down!! I am kinda starting to like this story! At the same time, I don't like many of my stories for the first three or four chapters. **_

_**My arms are killing me though, one of my friends came over to my house without telling me and I was outside in my woods walking along enjoying the quiet breeze when I hear a small rustle in the leaves on the ground. I turned quickly to see no one there and decided at most it was probably a mouse. As soon as I turned around to keep walking my friend sideswiped me sending both her and I down the hill I was on. It was almost like a movie cuz both of us where rolling down the hill together hitting each other and somersaulting the whole way down. When we reached the bottom my friend hit a tree at the bottom and was laughing and I was like wtf got into you? We both had scratches on our face, arms, and legs after that incident. I think that was worse than when one of my friends decided to push me off a huge rock into my disgusting pond. I think they see me as a punching bag O.o**_

_**Anyways enough about me please review for me!! Like I always say, I can't make my writing better if I don't hear from my readers!! So REVIEW please )**_


	4. Again

Deception- Chapter 1- "And Now it Begins

Deception- Chapter 4- "Again"

The morning came quickly for everyone except one. Kagome opened her eyes to the sun shining in. She stretched and yawned before realizing everyone else was already up and walking around. "How long did I sleep for?" she asked sleepily.

"It is close to the afternoon." Sango told her. "You probably slept so long because you are recuperating from your injuries."

"Yeah, probably." Kagome yawned.

"Well if you want to sit up and eat, we will head out once you are done. Inuyash and Miroku are waiting outside for us." Sango said handing her a plate of food.

"Alright." Kagome said happily eating everything on the plate.

Once she was finished, they all said goodbye to Kaede before heading off on their path to wherever the jewel shards took them. "Kagome are you sure you want to walk right away?" Miroku asked her.

"Yeah, I am fine for now." She said happily walking along the path on her homemade crutch.

"I think you shouldn't be walking on your leg yet." Inuyasha said while walking way behind everyone.

"Like you care." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha let out a grunt as he pretend not to hear her remark.

It didn't take but a few minutes before Kagome couldn't take the walk any longer and started to drag behind. "Hold on. This is starting to hurt now." She said leaning onto a tree.

"Kagome, do you want to stop here for now." Shippo asked.

"By this rate we won't be getting anywhere." Inuyasha said frustrated. "We are trying to get to the jewel shards here."

"Inuyasha be nicer then that." Shippo told him as Sango helped Kagome get on Kilala.

"Comfortable?" Sango asked as Kagome nodded her approval of riding on Kilala.

"Thanks Kilala." Kagome said petting the two tail.

"Alright, now that she is up again, let's go." Inuyasha said before walking behind them again.

"Why is he acting so annoyed?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"I think it is because we think that he caused the injury to your leg so he probably is beating himself up over it. I mean he did say he would protect you and either he hurt you or we think he hurt you. Whatever the case he probably isn't happy with himself right now."

"I can hear you guys." Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he has to be a jerk all the time." Shippo whispered.

"Well, you see, he sees it as he used to be alpha of our group and now he isn't. We kicked him out once, now he won't see himself as higher ranked…" Miroku started to whisper this until Inuyasha bounded in front of them.

"Look, I don't care how low you guys try to whisper, I can hear you all. I don't feel bad for what happened to Kagome cuz I didn't do it and I don't have some dog mentality like you guys think I do. I just happen to have the senses of a dog, that doesn't mean I think like a dog." He yelled at them.

"Then why did you walk behind us when you normally walk ahead of us?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I uh…I wanted to make sure I can see you all. I don't need someone getting attacked while I am ahead of you guys." He tried to explain.

"Yeah sure." Sango said before walking again.

Kagome kept quiet, she didn't know why but she just didn't feel safe around Inuyasha even when there were people around them. She knew he attacked her but then again she had seen him attack humans in his full demon form and she just walked up to him. So why was she so scared of him now? It was just something about him, she couldn't pinpoint what but there was something she was afraid of.

Day quickly turned into night as the group found a campsite earlier than normal in order to allow Kagome to rest her leg. She was starting to get used to everyone helping her with different things, the only problem was she still didn't trust Inuyasha so she refused help from him. She was to a conclusion that the forest could be burning down and she wouldn't be able to allow him to pick her up.

Miroku and Inuyasha sat around the fire as Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs. Kagome couldn't get into the water but she could at least sit at the edge and talk to Sango.

"Sango, am I taking this too far?" Kagome asked as she touched the water with her hands.

"Taking what too far?" Sango asked quickly cleaning up.

"Well you know, being afraid of Inuyasha. I mean, that was his first time he ever attacked me. Should I forgive him and just go back to the way things were?"

"I couldn't tell you. I mean the way he has been acting hasn't been normal for him either. But I can tell you this much, he feels bad for what happened to you."

"How can you tell?" Kagome looked over at her friend.

"Well the past day or two, he has really been on edge. He seems to be on high alert and he won't allow anything to come near us. Like you know those two days we kicked him out, he was still around the whole time. He just didn't come into the village. He was getting rid of all demons that came near the village. Miroku and I both knew he wasn't going to let you out of his sight."

"Do you think that there could have been something odd going on with him then?"

"Yes, I find it very odd that he didn't remember it the next day."

Kagome looked up at the stars starting to form as the night wore on. "Do you think there is a chance that it could have been Naraku?" she asked

Sango let out a low chuckle, "That would be a stupid thing to do. We would expect that."

"Yeah but still."

"Look he also went to Inuyasha dressed as Kikyo fifty years ago. I don't see why he would just go to you and not Inuyasha. You see what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess that would be stupid for him to do the same thing as he did fifty years later to the same person or at least a person that the same person knows." Kagome said as Sango got out of the water.

"I am all set if you want to go back now." Sango said drying off to put her clothes back on.

"Alright, when you are set help me up and we will go back. I am going to tell Inuyasha that I won't be afraid of him anymore. I am going to try and rebuild our trust."

"Good idea, he has been trying so hard to gain your trust back." Sango said putting the last of her clothing on.

"So Inuyasha, how is your trust building thing with Kagome going along?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as they sat around the fire.

"I don't know. I almost feel like I am getting no where."

"Trust is something that is built over time." Miroku told him.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, you can't beat someone up one minute and expect them to forgive you the next." Shippo said.

"You want to test that theory?" Inuyasha growled lifting his hand.

"Now now Inuyasha, you aren't going to win anyone over by acting like that." Miroku said.

Inuyasha suddenly calmed down. "Yeah I know." They sat in silence. "Do you hear something?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"No, I don't hear anything." Shippo mentioned.

"Me neither." Miroku said picking at the fire.

Inuyasha picked at his ears and listened more. "That sound is giving me a headache." He said holding the temples of his head. "Ugh, I can't take it." he growled out. The noise all of a sudden stopped.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo asked afraid of the answer.

"Nothing the noise stopped." Inuyasha said sitting back in his position before the noise started up again. "Grah, I am going to kill whatever is making that noise." He said getting up.

"You have to stay here." Miroku yelled as Inuyasha ran into the woods.

"I will be right back; I think it is a bug making the noise. I just want to get rid of it." he yelled back.

Inuyasha didn't make it to far from the camp when he fell to his knees. This pain was too much to bear. How could no one else hear it? Finally his mind went blank as he lay on the woods floor.

Kagome and Sango were walking back to the camp site. "If I knew we were going to be this late getting back, I would have brought my hiraikotsu just in case."

"Sorry it is taking me so long to get back."

"No it isn't your fault. Besides if something was to happen Inuyasha would be out here in a second." Sango said winking at Kagome

"Ain't that the truth?" Kagome said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Inuyasha came looking for us."

Before they knew it Inuyasha was walking over to them. "Sorry it took so long for us to get back." Kagome said excitedly. "I wanted to let you know that I forgive you fully and that I trust you again." She said happily going over to him before stopping. She started to back away.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked.

"It is Inuyasha; he seems the same way as before." Kagome said trying to back up the best she could with crutches.

Sango quickly ran in front of Kagome. "Stop this now." She finally figured what Kagome was saying about his aura. But she knew enough to know that it was somehow Inuyasha's it was just different somehow, it was kind of like something was changing it around to make him do this. "Kagome get away." Sango whispered.

"I can't leave you alone with him. Besides you aren't hurt, you can run a lot faster then I can back to the campsite. Go back and get your weapon and Miroku." Kagome told her.

"I can't leave you here with him." Sango said as they both backed from Inuyasha. "What exactly did Inuyasha say before?"

"He said he hated me." Kagome stated.

"I still do." Inuyasha started said while laughing.

Kagome's heart was racing. "Sango please go get Miroku before Inuyasha hurts you. If he hurts you, then neither of us will make it back to the camp."

"You're right." Sango said. She quickly turned to Kagome, "Please stay safe, I will be back as soon as I can with help." She said.

As Sango started to run off she almost got attacked by Inuyasha as he came slashing at her, "You can't go. I never liked you either. I only allowed you around so that I could have my pack be bigger, I never liked you." Inuyasha was stopped when he felt a rock hit the back of his head. "So you want me to finish you off?" he asked turning toward Kagome.

"Run now Sango." Kagome yelled. Sango complied and ran as fast as she could back to Miroku. His pack? He never referred to them as his pack even earlier he said he wasn't a dog. That could only mean that there was something very odd about him right now… past the whole attacking her for no reason thing.

"You keep running, you are going to open up old wounds." He said to her.

"Inuyasha stop, we went through this. You can't do this again. Stop attacking this instant." Kagome yelled as she tried to back off only to back into a tree. She ducked just in time for a claw to fly above her head.

"What's wrong? Afraid of death?" he asked.

Inuyasha was not himself. "Please whatever this is you have to fight it." Kagome yelled ducking from another attack.

Inuyasha seemed to have enough of Kagome ducking his attacks when he grabbed her by the arm and threw her into a tree. Kagome let out a shriek of pain as she felt her side start to open back up. "I don't have to fight anything; I decided that I don't like you. I thought maybe I was wrong the first time but now I know." He said coming up to her.

Kagome tried to get up but the healing leg made it to hard to get up on her own. Finally a boomerang flew next to her making Inuyasha have to jump out of the way to dodge it. "You again." He growled.

"Miroku I almost got him." Sango said as the boomerang came back to her.

"Inuyasha." Miroku yelled. "Stop this or I will have to suck you into my wind tunnel." He yelled stopping to get the beads ready.

"You think I am afraid of that thing?" He said laughing.

Everyone watched as he jumped back next to Kagome and grabbed her by the neck. "Inuyasha let her down." Sango yelled.

"Don't hurt Inuyasha." Kagome yelled before his hand started to tighten up around her neck. She started to gasp for breath clawing at his arm for air.

"We are going to have to" Sango yelled about to throw her boomerang before noticing Kagome's hand motions. They weren't clawing at his arm, she was telling them to back away. Sango grabbed Miroku and had him back away with her.

"What are we doing?" Miroku whispered.

"Watch. Kagome knows something we don't." Sango whispered back.

Kagome could see into his eyes, something she didn't do last time. She saw him struggling to regain control of himself. She could feel his fingers tremble as they tightened around her throat. "Don't do it Inuyasha. You know you don't want to." Kagome managed to say between chocking breathes.

"Shut up, how do you know what I want?" Inuyasha yelled. He stopped tightening his fingers, everything in him told him to kill Kagome, kill Kagome and go back to Kikyo. But where was Kikyo, this was all too confusing. He couldn't remember what Kikyo looked like, he just knew that he loved her and he hates Kagome. Wait was that right? He was so mad with himself. He tried to think straight as that constant ring hit his ears. Finally he threw Kagome into a tree making her hit with a sudden thud.

"Kagome" Sango yelled running up to her.

Miroku followed close behind. "Kagome are you alright?"

Kagome was catching her breath. "Yes I am fine, but Inuyasha is struggling with himself. He doesn't know what he wants."

"Kagome you are bleeding." Shippo told her as he realized the gash in her side had opened up all again.

"I will be fine; you guys just need to fight Inuyasha off. If he feels overpowered, he will run off like he did with Shippo." She told them.

"Right." Sango said as she threw her boomerang again. Inuyasha dodged it with great ease.

"I know that boomerang, I am not stupid." He growled out. "I will allow you to live for now."

Inuyasha ran off into the woods. Once Inuyasha was gone, they all centered on Kagome. "Are you alright?" Sango asked

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as last time." Kagome said as she put her hand up to have them help her up.

Miroku helped her up and let her lean on him as they walked back to the camp. Inuyasha stood in the shadows watching. "This girl appears to be more interesting then I thought. Maybe I will leave both the girl and her friends alive longer then I thought I would. They could prove to be amusing." He whispered demonically before walking into the woods.

"Kagome sit down right here. We will have to help suture your side back up." Sango said as she helped Kagome sit against a tree.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said as she watched them go into the bag to get the kit.

"We should go back to Kaede's tomorrow. I think for now we will be safer there." Sango said as she started to clean the reopened gash.

Kagome closed her eyes in pain as the blood was being cleaned. "Why would he do it again?" she asked.

"He was acting strange." Miroku said while preparing the needle.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked looking his way.

"Well he started to claim he got a headache from a high pitched whistle. He figured it was a bug and tried to ignore it. However, it got so bad for him that he started to really act annoyed."

Kagome let out a grunt as Miroku put the needle into her skin.

"Sorry Kagome." Miroku said continuing on the gash.

"It's alright" Kagome said trying not to scream. "Just go on with your story."

"Well he said it finally stopped after sometime and then it started right back up. He went into the woods to kill the bug that was causing the noise. He never returned back to the camp though."

"That's when Sango showed up." Shippo yelled.

"Yes, that was when Sango showed up." Miroku said.

Miroku finally finished as he made sure he did a decent enough job. "Thanks Miroku." Kagome said to him.

"No problem. So tomorrow we will head back to Kaede's place." Sango said to them. "Maybe that little bit will help her to know what or who is behind this."

"I agree." Miroku said. "Tonight I will stay up to make sure Inuyasha doesn't come back."

"How about we take shifts?" Sango suggested. "You take right now and I will take later so that you can get some sleep."

"I can help too." Kagome said to them.

"No you need sleep." Sango told her.

"But I can do something" Kagome whined.

"They are right, you need sleep." Shippo said.

"Fine." Kagome said pouting as she went into her sleeping bag. That night was the hardest night to fall asleep. She kept waking up when she thought she heard footsteps in the woods. 'Just my luck, I start to trust Inuyasha again and I am back to square one' she thought with a sigh as she tried to fall back asleep.

Closer to the morning when the sun was just starting to raise Kagome woke up for what could possibly be the thirtieth time that night. She looked over to see Sango still sleeping where she was last night and Miroku sitting up on a tree sleeping. "Well you can't expect them to stay awake all night." She mumbled before closing her eyes to enjoy the peace of the morning.

"Don't come looking for me or anything." Kagome heard in the woods before turning her head to see Inuyasha coming out. "I spent my whole night passed out on the floor out there and no one even seemed worried about that." He spat noticing Kagome was the only one up.

"You can't come…"

"Any closer I know." Inuyasha said sitting further away from her holding his head as if he had a headache.

"No, you can't come into this campsite." Kagome told him with a scowl.

"Excuse me? Last time I remember, you all let me back in." he yelled waking up Sango and Miroku.

"Calm down." Miroku said stretching and standing up to go and cool down the hanyou.

"No she said I wasn't allowed back around here. I didn't do anything to her or anyone else." He yelled at Miroku.

"Inuyasha, you went after Kagome last night." Sango tried to remind him.

"No I didn't. Why would I do that? I have been trying to gain her trust back."

"Well you are doing a lousy job at gaining it back." Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha let off a low growl her way.

"Look we aren't going to solve anything by yelling like this. Sango and I decided last night, we all" Miroku seemed to stress on the word all. "Are going back to Kaede's hut today, maybe she can help us understand what is going on."

"The old hag already tried to help us remember?" Inuyasha told him.

"No we got a little extra from you now Inuyasha." Sango told him. "Do you remember hearing a weird whistle last night?"

Inuyasha thought for a second. "Yeah, it gave me a bad headache." He said scratching his head.

"Well we think that may have to do with the way you have been acting." She told him.

"How can that have anything to do with the way I have been acting?"

"Just call it a hunch. Now you two better be good till we all get back to Kaede's place." Sango talked as if she was talking to two kids about to fight over something.

"I was going to start letting Inuyasha come near me but if he is going to randomly act the way he did then he is to stay back." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"But, that wasn't me." Inuyasha said frustrated.

"Just let it go for now." Miroku whispered to him.

Inuyasha let out a grunt as he turned away from everyone.

Miroku stood up looking over everything. "Alright, Sango you get Kagome set up on Kilala and Inuyasha and I will pack everything up." He told her.

Inuyasha got up and started to pack up Kagome's bag as Sango got Kagome situated on Kilala. "Thanks Kilala." Kagome said petting behind the cat's ear.

_**I hope it hasn't been to long since I put the last chapter up. I have been trying to get prepared for college which includes not being able to post every single week. I hate doing this but don't be surprised if I can't add anything more for two weeks. I will try and keep it going because I have it all typed, I just have to reread everything and make sure all questions are answered which so far all the ones you guys are asking will be answered. That brings me to the point of if you have a question don't be afraid to ask!!**_

_**I was told by a few people that this story makes the characters a little out of character. I am trying to keep them as in character as possible but it is rather difficult to do. Plus, the way I see it, people act different in different situations. This is just my thought of what this situation could bring. I am also trying to give them a one liner to try and keep them in character. Tell me what you think!! **_

_**I love how many reviews I am getting so far!! I never had this many reviews this early in a story! This shows me that you all want me to continue! Anyways please review like always!!**_


	5. Figuring it Out

Deception- Chapter 1- "And Now it Begins

Deception- Chapter 5- "Figuring it Out"

While they were walking on their way back to Kaede's, Sango and Miroku end up walking a little ahead of everyone else. It wasn't anything planned but Kilala couldn't walk as fast she usually did whenever she had someone on her back for the amount of time they had been walking and Inuyasha refused to go in front of anyone and stayed in the back. Shippo stayed back on Kilala with Kagome.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome trying to shade herself the best she could with her hand. He quickly dropped down the big bag and pulled out an umbrella that Kagome brought from her time. She said it was normally used when it rained but they would occasionally use them when it got really sunny out as well.

Kagome was having a hard time seeing but refused to talk to Inuyasha at the moment so there was no way in getting into her bag. She didn't know what was up with him and was pretty scared that he was right behind her as it was. She didn't want to ask him for something only to have him get mad or whatever caused him to go after her. "You should use this." She heard from behind her. She looked back to see Inuyasha next to her with the umbrella already open.

"Uh, thanks Inuyasha." She said trying not to scream at him to get away; he was being nice after all.

"No problem." He whispered looking the other way.

Kagome had never seen him be this polite before. Something was up and she didn't know what. "Inuyasha." She whispered.

"I know get away." He sighed as he started to back up.

"No, wait, that wasn't what I wanted to say." Kagome said trying to get him back next to her.

"Then what was it?"

"Do you really not remember those nights?" she asked playing with the umbrella handle.

"No, I was sleeping. That's all I did." Inuyasha said looking away again.

"You know the first night I told you to sit and…" she was cut off as Inuyasha was thrown down to the dirt, in return she screamed.

Miroku and Sango turned back to see Kagome screaming as if something were coming after her and Inuyasha face planted into the dirt. They both sighed as they ran back to the two. "What happened?" Sango asked.

"When he first attacked me I told him to sit." Inuyasha flopped to the ground again. "And then the sit command." Inuyasha's hole went deeper. "Didn't work and he said that the word sit didn't." the hole was now deeper. "Work on him anymore but just now when I was about to tell him about the whole sit thing." Deeper into the hole. "It worked again."

"Will you stop saying that please?" he yelled pulling his head off the ground spitting dirt out of his mouth.

"What sit?" Kagome asked. "Ooops sorry, I didn't mean to say sit." she said as she watched him plummet back to earth.

"That is quite odd that it would happen like that." Miroku said rather amused by the hanyou's expressions while Kagome was explaining herself.

"We are almost to Kaede's we will have to make sure she knows about all of this." Sango said as they all started to walk again.

Inuyasha mumbled, "Yeah sure, don't make sure I am okay or anything." as they walked off.

Once in the village they all went straight for Kaede's hut. "Ye all are back early." She said looking up at the group coming back.

"We had another problem with Inuyasha. We got more information now so maybe you can help." Miroku said.

"Go on." She waited for the new information.

"Well." Sango started. "Inuyasha and Miroku where sitting at the campfire alone while Kagome and I where out at the hot springs. Miroku said that Inuyasha started to act strange at the campfire."

"How so?"

Now it was Miroku's turn. "He said he heard a high pitched whistle. He even went as far to say he was getting a headache from it. After a few minutes Inuyasha walked off into the woods claiming he was going to kill the 'bug' that was making the noise. Then Sango returned saying that Inuyasha was after Kagome."

"I see."

"We were just coming back from the hot springs when he attacked and he said he hated Kagome and all of us." Sango said.

"This does sound familiar. I may know what the problem is." Everyone was relieved. "However, I hope I am wrong for I don't know how to fix it. In order to make sure that it is what I think it is, I want to do something in which I can tell."

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, it includes ye, Inuyasha to go into a sleep in which I can ask you questions and you will answer them all truthfully. No matter what they may be."

Inuyasha flinched at that answer.

"Like hypnotherapy." Kagome said.

"Hypno what?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is used in my time sometimes. You make the person sleep and then you can have them answer questions and at least in my time you can make the person who is under act really weird." Kagome told them.

"Yes, it is a little like that, without making the person do anything. Inuyasha will be asleep the whole time and when he comes to he won't remember anything about that." Kaede said. "What do you think Inuyasha? Would you mind? I only need to ask certain questions and that will be it." she told him feeling the uneasiness from him.

Inuyasha looked around at all of his friends, anyone of them he could accidentally kill if he didn't get this thing under control. Against his better judgment, he decided the answer, "Yes, I will do it." he said.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"If it includes me getting better then yes." He sighed.

"Very well, I will go get the materials needed to go on with the procedure." Kaede got up to leave.

"Inuyasha are you sure you would like to do this?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, I want to know what it is that is making me do this. I don't want to take the chance of killing anyone on accident. Besides, she only has to ask a specific amount of questions." He said to them.

Kaede returned with several herbs in her hands as she started to prepare them she looked over at everyone. "None of ye have to be in the room if ye don't want to. Or if Inuyasha doesn't want you in here." She said as she prepared everything.

Inuyasha's heart started to race, what questions did she have to ask that he would want everyone out of the room? "I don't care; they can stay if they want." He said nonchalantly.

"I will stay." Sango said.

"Me too." Miroku stated.

"Can I stay too?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"I guess I can stay too." Kagome said as she sat against the wall.

"Very well." The mixture was done, "This will help put your mind to ease Inuyasha." She said handing him a cupful of the stuff.

"It smells horrid." He said plugging his nose.

"Drink it in one gulp or you will smell it a lot longer." Kaede said as he plugged his nose and downed the drink in one gulp.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was." He said handing her the cup as he felt himself start to fall asleep. His whole body started to slouch making Miroku run behind him to catch him so that he wouldn't hit the floor. Miroku gently placed him down before backing off.

"Last chance for you all to leave." Kaede said as she walked over to the loopy hanyou on the floor. Inuyasha was being quite hysterical, his eyes were glazed over and he was continuously laughing at nothing. This in return made his friends giggle.

"I think we can stay." Kagome said.

"Very well. Remember to stay silent the whole time." Kaede said before taking the hanyou's ear into her hand she stayed quiet for quite some time waiting for his pulse to drop. Finally after a few minutes Inuyasha stopped laughing and slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Alright he is ready." Kaede whispered.

"Inuyasha?" she said out loud.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do you know who I am?" Kaede asked.

"You are the old hag." Kaede let out a grunt of disapproval at his answer as everyone else started to snicker. Kaede quickly turned to them and made a jester with her free hand for them to be quiet.

"Do you know my name?" she asked.

"Kaede." He said nonchalantly.

"Good and do you know your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Good, now I am going to ask you a few questions. These few questions may seem personal but I assure you that they are between you and me. Is that alright?" She said to him.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good, now first of all what are you?"

"A half demon."

"Good. Do you like my sister?"

"Not anymore, she kept trying to kill both Kagome and I, it hurt me to find that out. I can't like someone who tries to hurt my friends."

"Now I am going to ask you about your friends. I am doing this to narrow down everything."

"Okay."

"Do you like Sango?"

"Yes, she is a good person to fight with." Sango smiled at the compliment.

"How about Miroku?"

"He is alright, not the one I always want to fight with." Miroku furrowed his brow.

"Do you like Shippo?"

"Yes, the brat can get annoying but I couldn't see a day without him." Shippo had a wide smile at that.

"How about Kilala?"

"Yes, she helps out whenever needed."

"Now, do you like Kagome?"

"No." Kagome's face went paler then white; she was an all new shade of pale all together.

"Explain." Kaede told him.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't hate her. I actually love her." He said nonchalantly as if he was having a conversation about the weather. Now Kagome's face was redder than his kimono at that. "Kaede."

"Yes?"

"Do you think she likes me?" Kaede was shocked she looked over at Kagome to see that Kagome was in no rush to answer that.

"I do not know that is something you two will have to talk about."

"But you said this was a private talk between us two. I would think you would have some thought on that."

"Why don't you just ask her later?"

"What if she says no?"

"I doubt she will just say no." Kaede said.

"How is she anyways?"

"Wouldn't you know already? You just saw her today."

"Last time I remember seeing her, I had just hurt her."

"You told me that you don't remember hurting her."

"No, I didn't before. It just now came back to me."

"I see. What was it like before you attacked her?"

"I heard a high pitched whistle."

"What else?"

"I started to get a headache and I couldn't think straight. I couldn't hear anything around me except that whistle."

"Did you hear a voice?"

"Yes, it told me to hate the ones I love and love the ones I hate."

"How did you take that?"

"I didn't understand it. I was confused. But before I knew it I couldn't control my body or what I said. My youketsu was being messed with. I could no longer control myself at all. My whole body was being used; I had to fight to be able to see what I was doing."

"So if you saw yourself hurt Kagome then why did you tell us that you don't remember any of that?"

"It was sickening to not be able to do anything. I could feel my claws slash her. I was mad at myself so I made myself forget. I kept it away from him. It was to protect him." Everyone started to look at each other confused. Kagome mouthed "Him?" to Kaede who shrugged her shoulders.

"You are saying him, who are you?"

"Inuyasha, didn't you know that?"

"Than who is he? Who is the one you are speaking about?"

"Inuyasha." Everyone looked more confused.

"Can you explain?" Kaede asked.

"I am the one that chooses what he knows and remembers. I am the one that decides what he says. I am the one that tells him how he feels."

"So you are his conscious?"

"No, actually I am his demon side."

"Why do you choose all of his decisions for him?"

"We both do but I we have to come to a median between the two. There are many things that he and I both disagree on so he makes me stay back but I don't mind. I still help him to forget what would normally hurt him."

"Did you two disagree about that night when you attacked Kagome?"

"No never, we both tried to stop from attacking her. This female voice made us. This woman paralyzed us with a whistle then took over him. There is only one thing that we have ever disagreed on about Kagome."

Kagome and everyone in the room seemed to perk up at that. They stood waiting for him to speak. "What is that?"

"I do not want to say in case there is a chance that someone may be in the room."

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"Well I have always wanted to tell Kagome how we feel but he says that she won't feel the same way. He says that she will turn us down and leave and will be afraid to come back because she won't know how to respond. He sees us as a half breed and nothing more. That is why he plans on using the jewel to become full human."

"When did he decide this?"

"A few months after he met all of our friends. They all protect us and they are all human which makes him think that he can protect if he is human."

"I am sure he could."

"Yes well then I would disappear and it would be just him. But he doesn't understand this. I want to be happy too."

"Very well, I have heard enough for today. Please go to sleep."

"Will he remember any of this conversation?"

"No, he will not know that I learned all of this less you allow him too."

"Alright." Was the last thing Inuyasha said before Kaede let go of his ear and allowed him to return to sleep.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I know who it is. It is the work of a demon that is not very well known in these lands. She is known as Aiko."

"What does she do?" Kagome asked.

"She finds different demons or half demons that appear to have an affinity for humans. Her main goal is to make humans fear demons. She found that by controlling the demons and making them do and say as she would want she can get her wants at making people fear demons. Aiko never comes out of hiding though; no one knows her true name. We only call her Aiko because in order to get the demon or half demon to be hated by humans, she peers deep into the hearts and finds the one most beloved to the person. In time, she makes the demon kill the human thus making everyone around them hate the demon."

"I see, so what you are saying is the one responsible found that he truly loved Kagome so by having him go after Kagome, she could make all of us hate him." Miroku stated.

"That is what I said yes."

"Then why did she make him say that he loved Kikyo? If Kikyo is a human and she hates humans, why make him say that?" Kagome asked.

"She may not have known that Kikyo was human, she just looked into his heart and saw that he used to love her. Aiko saw her as a way to make you all hate Inuyasha. She could see that he noticed that by him talking or thinking of Kikyo you all seemed to suffer. That is what she wants. She wants him to be forced to go to demons and half demons. She does not want him to be able to ever talk to a human again."

"That would make sense why he didn't get taken over again when we kicked him out for two days." Miroku said

"Yeah, Aiko had what she wanted at the time. He was forced away from all of us." Sango concluded.

"So does that mean she will do the same thing tonight?" Kagome asked

"Aye, he will do it so long as he talks to a human the day of."

"What if Kagome goes back to her time for a few weeks until we figure something out?" Shippo asked worried for Kagome's life.

"That wont work, Inuyasha can go into the well such as Kagome." Miroku reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

"We need to think of something soon, I don't want Inuyasha to be forced to live alone because of me." Kagome shouted with tears starting to form. She looked over at Inuyasha, how peaceful he looked right now while he slept. "I couldn't use the command while he was in that state."

"That made sense when he said his youketsu was messed with. The beads are connected to his youketsu. They don't physically hurt him, they just zap his youketsu temporarily paralyzing him thus you get the sensation of him dropping into dirt. Although if his youketsu is messed with, the beads may not notice the difference and will not find the right place to zap thus he is free from the beads around his neck."

"We will figure something out." Sango said trying to help Kagome feel better.

"We have to, if we leave him like this he will kill me and then he won't forgive himself ever. He couldn't kill a human, it isn't in him." Kagome said crying as she watched her hanyou friend sleep.

"I have an idea." Kaede said walking back to Inuyasha. "Please be quiet, I have one more thing to ask him." she said before touching his ear and focusing her energy. "Inuyasha."

_**Alright, another chapter down. For those who didn't read the manga after the anime, here is a little bit for you incase you don't know what a youketsu is. The youketsu was the swirl of demonic energy around a demon. All demons have it including half demons and if you were to attack that spot the demon or half demon would die right away. I also believe that it said something about all youketsus being different like smells. Every demon/half demon has there own special one. And only demons/half demons can sense it and they have to work hard at sensing it or something like that. Anyways, I think that is all correct if I am wrong let me know. If you want to know the exact chapter they talk about the youketsu, I can find it for you. But I just wanted you to know.**_

_**I kinda left it at a cliff hanger didn't I? Oh well :P hehe, this is actually a pretty short story at least I think it is.**_

_**Till next time, thank you for reviewing and keep up your part on asking questions and telling me how it is coming out, remember only you can prevent forest fires…I mean, thanks. You know though, I don't understand how it is only you can prevent forest fires when he says it to everyone. You can't say "Only you …blah blah blah." And then turn to the next person and say "Only you…blah blah blah" Anyways complete rant right there…**_

_**Please just tell me how it is. **_


	6. Fighting it

Deception- Chapter 1- "And Now it Begins

Deception- Chapter 6- "Fighting it"

"Yes, Kaede?" Inuyasha answered back. "What are you doing back? I thought you said you were done talking?"

"I have one more question to ask of you." She said.

"Then go ahead ask."

"Is this your unconscious side?"

"Yes, it is I." he said.

"Can you allow yourself to become conscience of the times when you attacked Kagome when you wake up?"

"Why should I do that? It makes him feel better, it makes him happier this way."

"He is hurting, what you are hiding about him is hurting Kagome and it is hurting him even more. He doesn't understand that he is hurting Kagome. He thinks it is someone else. In order to teach him to control it, we must have him see that it is he who is doing this."

"Very well but you must promise me that he will get through this."

"We will do our best." Kaede said. "Thank you Inuyasha. Please make sure he understands it isn't his fault."

"I can only do so much."

"I see, well I will do as I can to help him." Kaede said. "Now I must go, please just do as I say."

"Very well." Inuyasha said as Kaede yet again let go of his ear.

Right away, the comfort Inuyasha looked like he had turned into pain written all over his face. He seemed to be having a bad nightmare as his face scrunched up and he started to whimper in pain. "Inuyasha." Kagome yelled getting up.

"You mustn't touch him." Kaede said holding the girl back. "He must remember everything."

"But he is in pain." Kagome said watching as his nightmare seemed to continue.

"Everything is as it should be now." Kaede said.

Inuyasha was peacefully sleeping until a voice came to him, "I am sorry for doing this." Then a painful memory swept over him. He was sleeping at Totosai's until he heard a high pitched noise hit his ears. He got a painful headache as his body started to move with no control. The same phrase whispering to him, "Hate them." Before he knew it he was running down the mountain towards the bone eaters well.

'What is this? What is going on?' he wondered as he ran along without being able to stop.

He finally reached the well and seemed to wait. What was he waiting for? Finally he saw Kagome was coming out of the well, 'She is back early.' He thought before he felt his body move without his control. 'No stay away from her.' He screamed in his mind. 'Wait, this was the day that I said I was at Totosai's this is when Kagome got hurt. I didn't do it, there was no way.' He yelled in his mind trying to pull back.

'No.' he yelled, 'I wouldn't do such a thing.' He said trying to pull back as he felt his arms wrap around Kagome, he heard her ask what he was doing. 'No Kagome, don't be so blind, run.' He tried to yell out.

He finally felt his arm throw her to the ground. 'No I wouldn't do this.' he then threw Kagome into a tree. 'No.' He yelled as his mouth started to talk the exact opposite of what he always wanted to say. "I have never been happy to see you, how long was it going to take for you to realize that. This whole time I have been around you, making you think I cared for you, it was all a lie. The only reason I kept you around is because you looked like Kikyo."

'No I do not like kikyo, I love Kagome.' He tried to say the words but he couldn't control anything he said.

"How long will it take you to get the hint, I don't want you around." His body yelled as it picked her up from the ground. He started to try and fight but to no avail. He then threw her into a tree. 'I can't do this.'

"How long will it take you to get the hint, I don't want you around." His body growled out.

Finally he started to do something that he could have never done even if he thought of it. He started to kiss her without her consent. 'No, stop this.' He yelled. He felt his arms start to touch her curves, 'Kagome I would never do this.' He screamed. He wanted to help her and yet here he was hurting her. Finally Shippo came into the clearing.

'No Shippo run.' He found himself going after the young child. Finally his body ran into the woods. It was over at least for now. With that he ran out of there, as he ran the rain started to fall as it pelted against him it tore any scent that was on his claws and body. It was over. That was until the second time hit him.

Kagome watched in agony as his face continually showed pain. It was all because of her too, if she wasn't around, he would never have to go through this.

Finally he stopped and settled down to sleep. He started to stir as his hand went to his head. "I had the craziest dream." He said as he sat up and looked around at everyone's faces. "That wasn't a dream was it? I really did that didn't I?" he asked shamefully.

Kagome looked away as everyone stayed silent.

"I see. I am sorry." He said mournfully getting up to walk out of the hut.

"Wait Inuyasha." Kagome yelled.

He looked back at the girl.

"It wasn't you. Don't worry about it." she said. "We need to discuss this through."

"Kagome is right." Miroku stated. "Inuyasha you need to stay here. We need to discuss this through with you."

"What is there to discuss, I hurt Kagome. I don't want to again." Inuyasha told them.

"Just sit down and we will discuss this." Miroku said frustrated.

"I don't want to take a chance of hurting anyone again."

Kagome's brow furrowed, "Sit."

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, "Fine." Inuyasha stated sitting back up. "So what is there to discuss?"

"Well Kaede figured out who it was that made you act the way you did." Kagome said.

"Who is that?"

"Her name is Aiko, Inuyasha. She is a demon that hates humans and does not like to see any demon or half demon around a human. So she finds ways to get them apart. Many times, these ways include looking into the demon's heart to find the one who is most beloved to them and forcing the demon to kill the human that is most beloved."

"How can I stop this from happening?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"I do not know." Kaede told him. "I have never had to try and stop her myself. My sister tried once but I was too young to remember such a thing."

Everyone got into thinking, "Well we are going to have to think of something, night is coming fast." Miroku stated.

"Yeah, I don't want to go through this again." Inuyasha said still deep in thought. "Can Kagome go back to her own time for tonight?" he asked.

"No, we need to be around to protect her, you can pass through the well too." Sango said as they all went back to thinking

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He said solemnly.

"I have an idea." Miroku said smiling.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"We can tie Inuyasha up like we did when we first thought he hurt Kagome."

"Great idea." Sango said. "That way we can watch over both of them." She said.

"I don't like being tied up." Inuyasha stammered.

"It is only one night." Miroku told him.

"No, I am not going to be tied up." He yelled.

"You have to unless if you want to try hurting someone again tonight." Miroku told him.

Inuyasha looked away defeated. "Fine whatever."

Miroku got the ropes and had Inuyasha sit so that the rope would be hooked to a part in the hut. He then put sutras on the rope to keep the rope strong. "This is uncomfortable." Inuyasha said pulling on the ropes a little bit.

"As long as they keep you there." Sango said as they got ready for bed.

"You know I could break out of these if I wanted to." Inuyasha said plainly.

"For your sake you better not."

Everyone was fast asleep save Inuyasha who was very uncomfortable. He would try and catch some sleep only to be awoken by his arms still being tied up. "I hate these things." He whispered as he continually tried to fall asleep.

The next day came quickly. "I see the ropes worked well." Miroku said untying the ropes from the sleepy hanyou.

As soon as his arms were cut loose he stated, "I didn't hear the high pitched sound at all last night." before falling asleep on the floor.

"We will leave to go on our way to find more jewel shards today." Sango stated as they all watched Inuyasha still asleep on the floor.

"Yeah, if he only gets that way at nights then we will be able to keep him away from Kagome at nights until we can figure out a way to solve this" Miroku stated.

"Lets let him sleep for a bit." Kagome stated

Inuyasha woke up an hour later rubbing his eyes.

They quickly ate and were on the same trail as the last time in hopes to get further along this time.

The only difference then before was Kagome was on Inuyasha's back. They were still walking behind Sango and Miroku but Kagome really wanted to give Kilala back to Sango. "Inuyasha look a river can we stop for some water!" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Why not. Sango and Miroku will end up seeing that we are missing and come back for us." He said turning to go towards the river, 'this would be a great time to earn her trust.'

Kagome quickly splashed her face. "I love rivers." She said as she cupped her hand to drink some water.

"Yeah, they are nice and cool." Inuyasha said sitting down to relax for a quick second he was still a little tired from last night.

"There are always so many fish in here!" she said staring at the fish. "In my time we don't have big rivers like this anywhere."

"Don't get wet; your leg is still healing." Inuyasha reminded her.

"Yeah, I know." She said as she watched the fish swim around the river's edge. She sat down at the edge.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to sit next to her. "Kagome, what did Kaede ask me? Did I say anything odd?"

Kagome was taken aback by the question, "Excuse me?" she asked shocked.

"You know when she had me take that stuff so that she could ask me things, did I say anything, I would regret?"

"No, I don't think you would regret anything you said." Kagome told him still staring at the fish.

"There is one thing I remember from that time."

Kagome flinched at the way he said his last sentence, "What was that?" she whispered.

"I remember asking Kaede if she thought you loved me. She said to ask you." He looked away from her.

"Inuyasha…" she couldn't say anything else. She had to think of what to say, "Inuyasha, I could never say right now if I truly love you. Right now I am still young, I really don't know what love is but I will tell you that I can't live without you. I will let you know that it does pain me when I see you with another woman and it pains me even more when I see you in pain. I don't know if that is love but that is what I feel." She said leaning into him.

"Kagome, thanks for being honest." He whispered putting his arm around her. He also remembered telling Kaede that he loved Kagome. He knew she heard him say it but he wasn't about to talk to her about it. He wanted to take this one step at a time and from what Kagome just said, she was the same way. They both sat in silence listening to the water of the stream.

A high pitched whistle started to ring in Inuyasha's ears. "I can hear it." he mumbled trying to put his ears back but to no avail.

"Hear what?" Kagome asked.

"The whistle, it is there. I am getting a headache." He said grabbing his head from the throbbing pain.

"But I thought that was only at night?" Kagome asked worried.

'Go ahead kill her, she is human she is only holding you back.' He heard a woman whisper.

"Get out, don't talk to me. Stop this." Inuyasha yelled while pulling his hair, the pain was so much.

"Who is talking to you Inuyasha? Inuyasha please fight it." Kagome yelled now worried.

"Get away." Inuyasha mumbled trying to fight the urge that was starting to come over him. "Please, run now while you can." He growled out. "I won't be able to stop myself for much longer."

"No I am not going to run every time." Kagome told him. "You are going to fight this, you will win this or I will die from you being too weak." Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha's fist started to clench into the dirt as he tried to get away from it. Kagome assumed he was able to fight this feeling now that he knew what it was. "No." was his last words as he seemed to pass out.

"Inuyasha?" she yelled as she started to stand over him. "Are you okay?" Kagome started to kneel down to him.

She flinched when she heard a chuckle. "You should have left when you had the chance." He whispered before grabbing her good ankle, making her fall into the dirt.

"Inuyasha?"

"You wish it was that half breed, it took me a little more work however to get him to cooperate this time around. So I will make sure to finish you off now." He said as he lifted his claw up to strike Kagome.

Kagome quickly wriggled up and tried to stand, "Inuyasha fight it now." She yelled as he started to walk up to her.

His claw lifted again as it was about to strike, Kagome turned her head to await the impact only to find that it never came. "No, I won't allow you." Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked to see the claw still raised but a rather upset Inuyasha was trying to pull his arm back.

"Inuyasha fight this." Kagome yelled to give him support.

"No, he can't fight me. I already won." He laughed.

The others appeared just out of the clearing. "Kagome." Sango yelled starting to run and help her friend.

Miroku held her back, "we can't go near them right now. Inuaysha will kill us" he whispered.

"We can't just sit at the side lines." Sango yelled.

Kagome looked over at the two, "Don't worry about me, I believe in Inuyasha. He wouldn't let me die. Just leave us alone with this. This is strictly his battle."

"But Kagome if he can't do it, you are going to suffer." Sango yelled.

"Don't worry about me." Kagome said backing into a tree as Inuyasha came in on her. "Inuyasha I know you are there." She yelled.

"Too late girly, this isn't him. You are going to die from your beloveds hands now. You should be grateful though, I normally don't allow my victims to live this long." He said before grabbing her throat. "I will still give you a long and painful death though." He said as he squeezed her neck.

"Inuyasha." Kagome squeaked out. She started to grab for his arm as he lifted her into the air. "Please, you need to help me." She chocked out as her gasping got louder until that was all she could do.

"We need to do something." Shippo yelled ready to go into battle.

"No, Kagome is right. If this is the only way to make Inuyasha learn how to control this then so be it. While I also don't wish for Kagome's death, this will be the only way Inuyasha will have a reason to fight it."

Kagome's gasps slowly started to fade as her vision became blurry.

Inuyasha seemed to only chuckle as Kagome's hands slowly stopped trying to move. "I can't take this anymore." Sango yelled about to throw her boomerang.

"Wait." Miroku yelled, "look."

Inuyasha's arm started to tremble as his hands loosened allowing her to gain a little air. "No, no. She trusts me. I can't." he yelled.

"You will now. Do it." Inuyasha then yelled out. "Do it or I will kill you."

"No, Kagome would never hurt me." He yelled as his hands got looser from her neck. "She has to live; she was the first to trust me." He yelled turning his head so that he couldn't look at Kagome.

"You are not fit to be near humans, you are better than them. Show them how easily you can kill them."

"No, noooooooooo." Inuyasha yelled as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I must help Kagome." Finally he was able to let go of her allowing her to fall to the ground.

Kagome lay in a heap, trying to catch her breath. Her coughing gags were almost too much for her as she tried her best to gain the air back.

"Run Kagome, please." He yelled as he backed away from her. "I don't know what is going to happen."

"We have been through a lot Inuyasha. You refused to run when I tried to attack so I am not going to leave now, we will get through this together." She whispered still trying to catch her breath.

"No one has broken free from me yet and I refuse to let you be the first." Inuyasha yelled out now angry.

"I will be the first, and I will fight this till the end." He yelled back.

"We have to find Aiko." Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Right." Sango whispered back as they both ran into the woods. "Should we leave Inuyasha with Kagome alone?"

"We will have to."

"Where should we search?"

"Aiko has to be close by in order to take over him, at least that's what Kaede said."

Inuyasha bashed into a tree trying to fight himself, "I wont give in." he yelled before accidentally stammering into another tree. It was obvious he was trying; he was trying to over come this more than anything else. "I will win for Kagome's sake."

Kagome finally caught her breath and ran up next to him. "Inuyasha." She yelled.

"I can't hold it much longer." He whispered. "It is draining me."

"That's right, give in. Demons do not belong with humans." Inuyasha laughed as he struck Kagome with his hand, making her fly back.

"Sorry." He let out. Another tear rolled down his cheek, he couldn't do this much longer. It was too much and he had no clue where Miroku or Sango were to stop him.

_**Alright, sorry about leaving you at a cliffhanger and then not putting the next one up until a month later. I have been super busy this past month. My grandfather was in the hospital for a week with kidney failure and is now home and finally is able to go back to work (THANK GOD!), school has been so rough- my course load for this semester is pretty harsh (lets just say college is not fun), I have been busy working at the pet store every weekend and that gets pretty tiring. OH, and I am working at a histology lab and if you don't know anything about that- I make slides. In order to do that, I have this super sharp blade that I use to cut a five cell thick layer...did I mention how sharp it is? Cuz I completely sliced into my finger and for one week, it kinda hurt to type anything which sucks when you have three papers due a week. Luckily I am a fast healer cuz it healed after a week which is a lot faster than I was told it would heal. All in all, I have been super busy.**_

_**I think they may be a little out of character here but I don't know, why don't you tell me? Are they out of character? I couldn't see Kagome running away from Inuyasha when he needs support. **_

_**While I was doing my Biostats work (yes, that is a class) I was watching the first movie of Inuyasha and I realized I kinda have the same thing happen between Inuyasha and Kagome as what happened in the movie-you know Kagome attacking Inuyasha except I have Inuyasha attacking Kagome. I really didn't realize that until two nights ago. So I kinda threw it in here in one of the sentences when Kagome talks to Inuyasha with her saying something about he didn't leave her so she won't leave him or something similar to that. **_

_**Anyways, I have to go, I have three midterms next week and they are all science courses which means they are going to be as much fun as cutting each finger at the knuckles one by one. Which as far as I know isn't much fun…not that I am going to do that anytime soon. **_

_**There may be one or two more chapters after this and that will be all! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! Tell me what you think and anything else you want! I love hearing from my readers!**_


	7. Breaking

Deception- Chapter 7- "Breaking"

"What is this Interference?" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku and Sango finally found the woman. She was sitting in a tree not to far off from Inuyasha and Kagome. She was looking into a mirror as she seemed to laugh at what was happening within it. Sango threw her hirakotsu, barely missing the woman. "Just missed her."

"What is this interference?" she asked.

"We are here to stop you." Sango yelled.

"You think you can stop me?" The woman asked laughing.

Inuyasha repeated everything she said, "You can't stop me, I would like to see you try. No one can stop me!"

Sango's hirakotsu finally came back to her. "Kilala." She yelled jumping on the two-tail. Sango flew up to the Aiko quickly slicing through her. "That was too easy." She whispered.

"You are right that was too easy." They heard from the sky, "you think I will just sit around and let you kill me? Because I was taking over that half demon's body I am still free to do as I please and with that, I will take refuge in another body. That half demon's body will have to do for now. I was just playing with him until now."

"No." Miroku yelled. "We have to get back to Kagome, she doesn't know about this."

Inuyasha felt Aiko hit him with more force now than ever, he felt so weakened already, and he knew that if she just put in a little more force, he wouldn't be able to handle it. He did the only thing he could do he tried to run. "Leave me alone." He growled out.

As he was about to run from the scene, he felt himself get pulled back and he stood at one spot, "You are a rather feisty one." The woman said to him while laughing. "We will have to change that." She said as his arm punched him across the face.

Kagome screamed at seeing Inuyasha punch himself. "Inuyasha keep going, I am sure Miroku and Sango went to find where Aiko is."

"They went to find where I was and tried to kill me young girl, the only thing is, I was already working on this half demon which entitles me to use his body if need be." She said through Inuyasha.

"You will not use me." He yelled as he stumbled into a tree.

Miroku and Sango came next to Kagome. "How is Inuyasha doing?"

"Not good, Aiko is now making Inuyasha hurt himself and she is getting longer intervals over Inuyasha." Kagome told them. "I don't want Inuyasha to die."

"We have one more plan but it is risky." Miroku said.

"What is that?"

"I have sutras for something like this, they can drive out demons."

"What's so bad about that?" Shippo asked.

"It is meant for humans, I do not know how it will affect Inuyasha since he is half demon."

"Let's not take that risk." Sango told him.

"But that's all I have and if we don't do something soon." Miroku pointed to Inuyasha who was still struggling.

"Do something please." He yelled, "I can't control this for to much longer."

"Wait, Sango can you quickly make up some of that stuff that makes the obnoxious smell and drives demons out?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"Do it now and I will get my bow and arrows." Kagome said as she went to the woods to retrieve her bag.

"What is she planning?" Shippo asked. Miroku just shrugged his shoulders before helping Sango prepare her formula.

After a few minutes Kagome was back with her bow and arrow, "Alright, were you able to mix it just right?" she asked.

"Yes, now I just need a fan to blow the smoke that way." Sango said.

"I knew you would need one." Kagome said happily handing her a fan. "I got it while I went to get my bow and arrows. Now make it go the same way as Inuyasha." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who seemed to still be struggling. "Inuyasha let her out." She yelled.

"What are you kidding me? If I do that, all of you are in trouble." He yelled.

"Just trust me." Kagome told him.

Aiko had just made Inuyasha punch himself in the stomach, making him fall to the ground in pain. "Haha, now I did it! I knew he was weak!" she seemed to sniff the air. "What is that putrid scent?"

"Aiko, if you take over Inuyasha, you get the same senses as he. One of the main senses he has is his excellent sense of smell." Kagome yelled.

"It is so nasty; I have to get out of here." She yelled trying to run only to be temporarily paralyzed by the smell. "That's it, I can't take this." she yelled as she left Inuyasha's body.

Kagome smiled, "Aiko over here." She yelled before knocking her arrow and pulling the string back, she whispered. "Hit the mark." And with that she let go of the arrow allowing it to whiz and hit Aiko.

Aiko screamed in pain as the arrow struck her. "Darn you humans, you wait one day I will be back and you will be the first ones on my list." She yelled as she turned to dust.

"Got her!" Sango yelled.

"Inuyasha." Kagome screamed running over to the hanyou. "Inuyasha are you alright? Please talk to me." She said pushing at his body trying to wake him up.

"Kagome, it smells." He whispered.

Kagome brightened up, "Inuyasha! You are alright!" she yelled hugging him.

"Of course I am alright." He said pushing her off as he sat up. "Sango what did I tell you about using that dang crap." He said plugging his nose.

"It was Kagome's idea." Sango said trying to get the blame off of her.

"And it saved your life!" Kagome said happily.

"Yeah, I could have done it myself." Inuyasha said as he stood up. "Lets find a place to rest for tonight, I am tired." He said yawning and stretching.

"Good idea." Miroku said walking to get firewood.

Kagome smiled now that Inuyasha was back to normal.

That night, Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting near the water edge listening to the water trickle. Inuyasha asked to be alone with Kagome and the others complied. "Sorry about these past few days." Inuyasha spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Sorry about what?" Kagome asked.

"You know, hurting you and then I almost hurt you tonight." He said

"Well it technically wasn't you who hurt me and you went against her today. I wasn't afraid that I would die, I knew you would make sure nothing happened to me."

"Thanks." He whispered.

"So you don't want to become full demon anymore?" Kagome broke the silence.

"When did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked before remembering everything he said to Kaede.

"Don't lie to me."

"Yeah, I don't. So you heard me when I said I love you didn't you?"

"Mhm." Kagome nodded leaning into him.

"Sorry."

"About what? I didn't want to say it but I wanted to hear that." Kagome said smiling. "It made me feel good."

"Really? I was afraid to, I mean I am a half demon and you are human. And when Koga said he loved you, the look on your face was that of shock and horror."

Kagome laughed. "You have a lot to learn." She said leaning into him snuggling her face into his shoulder. "I would say lets go swimming but I still can't." she whispered into his arm. After running to go get her bag, she opened her old wound and had to rewrap it that night.

"I will hold it to you when your leg gets better." Inuyasha said wrapping his arm around Kagome. "Oh, I almost forgot I got something for you. I hope you will accept it." he said going into his kimono.

"What is that?" Kagome asked as he dug in the arm of his kimono.

"There it is. Kagome, I was told by Sota that a ring in your time is given from those you love. I had Totosai make this for me. That was why I was gone so long, I didn't have to polish Tetsuiga like I said I would have to; I wanted him to forge it. I wanted it to be more special than me just buying you one." He pulled out the ring to show Kagome, it was a simple piece of metal warped into a band with a shimmering stone welded to it.

Kagome took it and put it on, "It is beautiful Inuyasha." She said hugging him.

Inuyasha smiled. He never asked for Kagome to love him, he used to want Kikyo to love him but now he saw that there was a reason for the pain. If his wish had been granted and he stayed with Kikyo, he would have never met Kagome and he would have never known what true love really is. He couldn't believe what he had to go through to get here. Kagome loved him for who he was, that was what he wanted from the start.

He remembered an old saying his mother would tell him, 'Sometimes the best things in life are unanswered prayers.'

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at the stars as all they could think of was the future, whether good or bad, it was there for them to go through together. Inuyasha didn't know what he would do when Kagome got old but that wasn't for a long time. His best thing right now was the woman he loved at his side. As Kagome started to fall asleep into his side he could have sworn he heard a slight whisper that wrung out, "I will always love you."

He looked down at the now sleeping girl smiling, "and I will always love you." He whispered as he made her lay down next to him and he quickly dozed off. He never prayed for them to be together at least not when they first met. At first he wanted Kagome to leave and never come back but now, now he had everything he wanted within reach, now he would go back in time and slap himself for not seeing this sooner. He dreamed that night of Kagome, Kagome holding his unborn child. Of course he had to wait until they were married for this to be a reality but until then his dream was there to comfort him.

It was clear, Kagome was that unanswered prayer.

The End!!!

_**Yay! I hope this last chapter was worth the wait! I for one like how it ended and that is big for me cuz I don't like happy endings =P **_

_**Tell me what you thought though! I love to hear from my readers. Give me input!!! Tell me what can be better, what I didn't do so good on, or maybe I did the best job ever…that's up to you. I have never been good with action chapters so tell me how that went! **_

_**Thanks you to all of my loyal reviewers, you guys helped me to make sure that every question was answered! I can't believe how many reviews I got, keep them coming!**_


End file.
